


Timer - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Si un reloj pudiera llevar la cuenta regresiva hasta el momento en el que conoces a tu alma gemela, ¿Querrías saberlo? Por supuesto, Harry tuvo que perderse el momento en el que su reloj se detuvo.Canon AU, Octavo Año, no smut.





	Timer - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Disfruten ésta belleza de historia <3

   “Está bien para ustedes, chicos.” Gruñó Harry, picoteando su comida mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas del Gran Salón. Los estandartes de las casas todavía colgaban sobre sus cabezas, pero uno de los aspectos más agradables de regresar a la escuela para su llamado 'Octavo Año' era que a las personas parecía importarles menos los límites que una vez los separaron. Por lo tanto, no era inusual que estuvieran cenando en lo que solía considerarse la mesa de Ravenclaw, mezclados con amigos no solo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sino también de Hufflepuff e incluso uno que otro Slytherin.

   La mente de Harry, sin embargo, no estaba en las casas de la escuela cuando clavó la mirada en su muñeca, en los números apagados ahora por más de siete años. Sus mejores amigos se sentaron frente a él con simpatía, pero no obstante, sujetando sus manos. “Compañero.” Dijo Ron. “Sé que es difícil, pero, bueno...”

   “¿Qué clase de idiota no presta atención cuando su timer se detiene?" Harry respondió y Ron lució avergonzado.

   "Creo que lo que Ron está tratando de decir.” Dijo Hermione con determinación. "¿Estás _seguro_ de que no recuerdas ni siquiera unos cuantos detalles más de cuando lo notaste?"

   Estaba bien para ellos, pensó Harry, incapaz de amargarse por la suerte de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo entendían. Ellos sabían, desde el momento en que Hermione se había topado con el compartimiento de Ron y Harry en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Incluso si les había tomado algunos años aceptar la idea.

   En ese momento, sin embargo, el reloj de Harry ya se había detenido. "Me había enterado que era un mago.” Dijo con un suspiro, explicándoles por centésima vez cómo posiblemente lo había pasado por alto. "Hagrid me llevó al Callejón Diagon y fue lo más increíble que había visto en mi vida.” Removió su puré de patatas alrededor de su plato antes de darse por vencido y dejar a un lado su tenedor. "Toda mi ropa era tan grande.” Continuó, enrollándose la manga para mirar su timer correctamente. "Estaba acostumbrado a que lo cubriera. Para el momento en que pensé en chequearlo ya estaba en cero y había pasado el día con cerca de mil personas. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de ellos.”

   Hermione tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y él supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo dijera. "Pero debes haber interactuado con _alguien_ – alguien que _estaba_ prestando atención y se dio cuenta de que era a ti a quien estaba destinado a encontrar.”

   "Entonces, ¿por qué no dijo nada?” Respondió Harry y Ron se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor de la bulliciosa sala llena de estudiantes charlando.

   "Once años es muy pronto para conocer a tu alma gemela.” Dijo con simpatía.

   Harry apoyó la cabeza en su mano. "Funcionó bien para ustedes, chicos” Dijo, tratando de no hacerlo con mal humor.

   Compartieron una mirada conocedora. "Sí.” Dijo Ron cuidadosamente. "Después de varios años de ignorarlo y luchar como perros y gatos.”

   Al menos eso logró sacarle una sonrisa a Harry. “Okay.” Estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero ustedes dos siempre fueron así de insufribles.”

   "Sin argumentos aquí.” Llegó una nueva y alegre voz y Harry miró a su alrededor para ver a Draco Malfoy estirando su larga pierna para sentarse a su lado y así servirse la cena.

   "Ja, ja, Malfoy.” Dijo Ron con relativo buen humor. Tal vez el giro más sorprendente de los acontecimientos desde que todos habían regresado a la escuela había sido que Draco está completa e inequívocamente cambiando su actitud hacia, bueno, casi todo. Había buscado a Harry la primera noche para disculparse por su terrible comportamiento a lo largo de los años y una vez que Harry aceptó (en estado de shock) había hecho lo mismo con Ron y Hermione. A veces Harry todavía se preguntaba si era genuino, pero habían pasado los meses y sin la constante animosidad para detenerlos, él y Draco se habían convertido, contra todo pronóstico, en verdaderos amigos.

  Aunque Harry seguía sintiendo algo extraño cuando Draco estaba cerca y se lo atribuyó al hecho de que habían sido enemigos por tanto tiempo; que todavía había una pequeña parte instintiva de él que era híper-consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces se sentía como si hubiera electricidad entre ellos, no había otra manera de describirlo.

   "Entonces, ¿de qué estamos hablando?" Preguntó Draco descaradamente. Siempre bueno para ir al grano.

   "El alma gemela de Harry.” Dijo Ron con sombría resignación. "Logró perderse el conocerla.”

   Solo porque siempre fue tan consciente de la forma en que se movía Draco, Harry captó la ligera forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció. "¿En serio?" Dijo, mirando a Ron.

   Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "Pudo haber sido cualquier persona que conoció en su primer viaje al Callejón Diagon.”

   Draco asintió, con los ojos en la salsa que estaba vertiendo sobre su salchicha y puré, pero se había vuelto susceptible y Harry no estaba seguro del porqué.

   Ron estaba encargándose en segundos “Es extraño que la otra persona no haya dicho nada.” Reflexionó.

"¿Tal vez lo hizo…” Dijo Draco, dejando a un lado su tenedor sin usar. "y no te diste cuenta?" Solo miró a Harry mientras hablaba, una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. Parecía casi vulnerable y Harry sintió un impulso repentino de apretar su hombro o algo así. Él se resistió sin embargo; Draco puede haber cambiado, pero ese tipo de contacto sería cruzar una línea.

   "Ron tiene razón, once años _es_ joven.” Dijo Hermione. "¿Pudo haber sido mayor y solo decir hola, sin querer asustarte? ¿Puedes recordar a quién conociste ese día?”

   Harry se rió. "Caray, Hermione, hablé con casi todos los dependientes de la calle y Hagrid me presentó a docenas y docenas de personas, apenas registré quiénes eran en ese momento". Suspiró y se frotó la cara.

   Tal vez nunca conocería a la persona que el universo había decidido que debería ser su alma gemela. Había intentado tomar el asunto en sus propias manos antes, con Cho y Ginny, pero con sus relojes todavía corriendo ambas relaciones no habían sido más que un coqueteo.

   "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en tu reloj Malfoy?" Preguntó Ron cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, pero el rostro de Draco palideció aún más.

   "Yo", Dijo, los ojos oscilando entre Ron y Hermione frente a él y finalmente Harry a su lado. "Uh... ya se acabó.”

   Las cejas de Harry se levantaron en estado de shock, y algo frío e indefinible lo atravesó. “En serio.” Dijo, su voz un poco apretada por alguna razón. Tosió para tratar de aclararla. "¿Cuándo, quién es tu alma gemela?"

   Draco casi parecía haberse enfermado y empujó lejos su intacta comida. Tomó aliento y levantó sus grandes ojos plateados para encontrarse con los de Harry solo por un momento. "Me tengo que ir.” Susurró y estaba de pie antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

   Harry parpadeó, viéndolo ir en completo desconcierto, antes de volverse hacia Ron y Hermione. Ron tenía una expresión que probablemente coincidía con la de Harry, pero Hermione se había quedado atónita por la sorpresa. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry.

   Su boca se abrió y se cerró mientras miraba entre la figura en retirada de Draco y Harry.

   "¿Qué Hermione?" Harry exigió de nuevo con un poco más de insistencia. "Usa tus palabras.” Agregó con una sonrisa, pero hablaba en serio. Eso fue hasta que ella pareció volver a la realidad y un destello de placer apareció en sus ojos.

   "Harry.” Dijo sonriendo. "¿A quién _más_ conociste ese día?"

   Harry dio un gruñido exasperado. "Te lo _dije_.” Comenzó, pero ella negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

   "¡Piensa!" Instó, prácticamente saltando en su asiento. "Conociste a otro estudiante, hablaste con él, ¡nos lo dijiste!"

   Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido como si se hubiera perdido la trama, pero de repente, como un rayo, Harry fue abatido por lo que estaba tratando de decirle. "Madame Malkin.” Dijo aturdido. _¿Tal vez lo hizo_ , Draco había dicho. _…y no te diste cuenta?_ "Jodido infierno”

   "¿Qué?” Dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza entre los dos. _"¡Qué!_ "

   Pero Hermione estaba alejando a Harry de la mesa. "¿Qué estás esperando?" Exigió. "¡Ve a buscarlo!”

   Harry se puso de pie y salió corriendo, sin importarle cuántas personas estaban mirando, solo sabía que tenía que llegar hasta Draco. No quería perder ni un minuto más.

 El pasillo de entrada estaba vacío, pero el instinto de Harry le dijo que siguiera corriendo hacia la fresca tarde de primavera y efectivamente, dirigiéndose hacia el lago, había una ágil y familiar figura, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha mientras arrastraba los pies por el césped.

  Draco. El corazón de Harry se contrajo. Todas esas peleas que habían tenido, la forma en que siempre se habían atraído el uno al otro. Y ahora, su amistad, la fricción que Harry siempre sentía cuando estaban cerca uno del otro.

   Había sido tan tonto.

   Echó a correr otra vez, atravesando los terrenos con una ligereza en su corazón que nunca había sentido antes. Draco ni siquiera lo vio venir hasta que lo agarró por los hombros y lo giró para enfrentarlo. "Lo sabías.” Respiró con una mezcla de felicidad e incredulidad. "Todo este tiempo– sabías que era yo.”

 Draco se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. "¿Y no tenías idea?" Dijo, con voz baja.

   Harry se calmó, buscando en la cara de Draco, viéndolo con ojos nuevos. "¿Pensaste que sí, pensaste que sabía cuándo se había detenido mi timer?"

   Draco bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, colgando un poco bajo el agarre de Harry. "Pensé que no me querías.” Dijo, con la voz quebrada.

 Harry cerró los ojos, los últimos siete años pasaron volando por su mente. "Es por eso que eras tan malo conmigo.” Dijo con certeza. "Todas las veces que me provocaste, pensaste que te había rechazado.”

Draco negó con la cabeza, una sola lágrima recorriendo su mejilla y sus ojos todavía sobre la hierba. "No sabía qué más hacer.”

   Sin derrochar más tiempo, Harry lo abrazó, queriendo compensar el tiempo perdido entre ellos. Un alivio cálido se apoderó de él cuando Draco correspondió de inmediato, apretando a Harry lo más cerca que pudo contra su cuerpo. "Lo siento mucho.” Dijo Harry en su cuello, su cuerpo hormigueaba cuando el aroma que era tan claramente Draco lo envolvió, su piel casi ardiendo donde finalmente se tocaron. Una de las manos de Draco estaba enredada en el cabello de Harry, la otra acariciaba posesivamente su espalda. Harry solo se agarró con fuerza, sus dedos se clavaron en la ropa de Draco.

   "No.” Dijo Draco. "Yo soy el que debería estar disculpándose. Debería haberte _preguntado_ , en vez de eso, simplemente asumí que no me querías y todo lo que podía pensar para tratar con eso era ser _cruel_. No lo sé, ¿puedes alguna vez–“

   "Te perdono.” Harry interrumpió apresuradamente. Se apartó para mirar a Draco a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Era lo más natural del mundo acercar su mano y tomar su cara, frotar su pulgar sobre ese pómulo afilado. "No sé qué pensar sobre lo que podríamos haber hecho, cómo podrían haber sido las cosas. Eso ya fue, se acabó. Pero ahora, ahora tenemos nuestras vidas enteras juntos.”

   Finalmente, y para gran placer de Harry, la cara de Draco se dividió en una sonrisa amplia e inmaculada que en segundos se convirtió en una risa a pesar de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Tomó la cara de Harry entre sus dos manos, su actitud era urgente pero su tacto suave. "He querido esto por tanto tiempo.” Dijo, el enorme alivio visible incluso en la penumbra.

   Harry quería decirle que lo sentía de nuevo, que las cosas estarían bien ahora, que ambos podrían dejar de preguntarse, dejar de buscar. Pero las palabras no parecían suficientes. Así que Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Draco.

   Esto. Esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo antes. Sabía que no había estado bien con Ginny o con Cho, pero esto era todo lo que nunca supo que había estado deseando, anhelando.

   Imposiblemente, sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más, entrelazándose en un apretado nudo cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. La felicidad y la alegría que Harry nunca había experimentado fluyeron por sus venas hasta que sintió que nadaba en ella.

   Él rompió el beso, queriendo asegurarse de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo, mirando a Draco con incredulidad indigna. "Te encontré.” Susurró.

   Draco asintió. "Y ahora nunca te dejaré ir.”


End file.
